Runaway
by YouTubeIsMyDrug
Summary: AU: She stepped out the apartment's doors and looked at her watch. It said 3:57 am. Her alarm was about to ring. She burst at the woods with her backpack in hand. This was the first and last time she would ever run away from home.
1. Soon!

Yaaaaaas! I'm starting a new story! So you might be wondering why this isn't bold...it's because it's just an intro to my new story. Not a chapter.

Anyway, I think I said that I'm going to be posting a chapter of Single A on October 29th in the last author's note. And about that, I don't think I will...because I want to post the first chapter of this story that day!

It'll sort of be a celebration of this new story!

It's going to be inspired by a dream that I had once. It was kinda weird but it actually made sense if I made it more like my own life. Like, for example, I was a boy for some reason.

Now, I'm not going to explain what it's about, all I'm going to give you for now is the summary. I want you to figure the rest out. My friends don't know about this story and what kind of plans I have for it but I did tell them that I'd be making it.

I think I'm going to like this story better than Single A because it's more of an original I had (if that makes sense) and it's not inspired by anything but that dream.

It's an AU, as always, but this time it's because I have something planned for one of the characters. I'll make an OC if I have to, but for now I don't need one.

Phew, this was a long intro. As I'm typing this, it's 12:20 am. That's how happy I am about this story. Fun fact: I wrote this yesterday. Wait no, I wrote this today at 12:20 am. Whatever!

I hope you like my story,

~YIMD~


	2. Goodbye Runaway

Hello! Remember me? That girl who loved writing fanfics? You probably don't, I didn't get much fame. It has been more than A YEAR. Shame on me. The thing is, I procrastinated a lot and last yea-oops I mean the winter of 2016 was really confusing so I had to focus on other things. Yeah, I'm one of those people who has an excuse. Anyways, I have come to say goodbye. Now, not many people will care but writing fanfics with my friends was really fun. But soon I realized that I wanted to have more freedom when I write stories. For example, at school, it's sometimes hard for me to write a story about (for example) whales, when I don't necessarily want to write about them (no offense to whales though). I recently had a really hard time writing a narrative for school because it was only supposed to have 2-3 pages, but you get the point. So I've decided to leave , BUT I've decided to keep the account because who doesn't love nostalgia? I'm putting this "chapter" on every story of mine but I will include some notes about the story to make each of them different. Good day and Ciao!

\- YIMD

Runaway: I was actually going to post this on my BIRTHDAY (October 29th) but yeah I procrastinated. I really liked the idea of this and still do, but it's time that I let it go. Or maybe I'll do another variation of it! Whatever I'll do, it won't be here. Goodbye, mothasuckas! Ew why'd I say that?


	3. I Love This Story

Hi, I'm back! Well not really. Just back to say some more things. A few days ago I decided to look back on these stories I wrote and I realized that I didn't really properly say what I really liked about writing on this website, so I decided to now. I know it's kinda late and no one probably cares but I just felt like it. Now first, special thanks to OceDaTurtle (Oceanie), NamelessWriter43 (Kiara; how ironic of her username), and TiredOfBeingNice. Oceanie and Kiara are both some of my best friends and I was glad to be sharing such an interest with them. It was honestly so fun even when we weren't writing stories and just fangirling about other ones. We still talk, if you're wondering (which you're not because I'm bOrInG). And TOBN, thank you for inspiring us. I can say myself that my stories didn't quite resemble yours (because I was prETTY BAD) but regardless, I was still very happy with your writing and decided to go on with it anyways. You and Kiara also inspired me to check out the DP fandom, which I am very much still in so thank you :3 I was almost thinking about coming back here to write more things, but I still stand with my most recent note. I like to have a bunch of freedom with pretty much everything I do, so it's not likely that I will be coming back. Or I may. Who really knows? I kind of almost feel stupid for writing this long of a goodbye when I wasn't really that impactful. I think I just wanted to leave this up until I check on it again and wonder why the hell I wrote these stories. Since this is more of a "remembering the good times" kind of author's note, each story will have its own comment saying what I liked about it just like the last note. With that being said, au revoir!  
\- Maria (insert heart)

Oh that's kinda sappy

 **Runaway** : This story had much potential. I had everything planned out and I was very happy with it. My favorite thing about this story was the whole storyline. Since I never wrote it out, I always had the storyline in my head and it seemed perfect. I don't know what would've happened if I did write it, but all I know is that I adore it. Speaking of, I wrote a snippet of it before I started procrastinating. Before I show you it, thank you for everything, Runaway.

 **A/N: I promised a chapter and you got one! Also today's my birthday (October 29) and as I'm writing this, I'm on my way somewhere. I don't know exactly where because it's a surprise. The reason why I said that is because I might not have enough time to post this chapter today, but if I did, you're lucky! So I might've posted the next day or a couple days later. But yeah! I don't want to make this too long so bye!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up to my bratty (but cute) little brother banging a water bottle on my head. "Wake up, you lazy pig! We have a visitor!", he said. **(I learned how to properly write dialogue at school...don't judge me... _future Maria realizes that I completely messed up with the dialogue_ )** I chuckled as I tried to open my eyes.

Daniel was the only one in the family who made me laugh and understood me. "Sweetie! Come down here! Mrs. Jones is here!", yelled my mom. Ugh. My mom always acted nice and sweet to me around others.

But that was one hell of a lie.

"See, I told you!", Daniel


End file.
